Chiaki Arai
'Approval:' 10/26/13 4 feats Naffips (v2.3.1) 'Biography' Chiaki Arai was born without a home. His parents were both from countries that exiled them, which in turn, they exiled themselves from the ninja class system. He never knew his parents, but he believes that they are still alive. Chiaki, ever since he was born, lived with this old "geezer" in Tea Country. This old man and his wife raised Chiaki under their last name, Arai, since he was left on their doorstep with a note from his parents. The note read, "We are sorry to bear you with our burden, but we are unfit and uncapable to care for this child. He was... a mistake. We have business we must attend to before we could ever raise a child. We are terribly sorry. Please take care of him." In which, they took Chiaki in and raised him as their "grandson". They never told him about the note or much about his parents since they didn't know either. He just grew up like a regular old boy in Tea Country except he was rather lonely. He never got along with the other kids at school nor did the kids attempt to talk with him. The kids always called him an outsider since they didn't know where he came from. Back at home, his "grandparents" would always have him doing chores and working. In his spare time, he would always be studying nature. He really enjoyed nature; the birds, trees, plant life... he loved all of it. However, as Chiaki grew older, he became more rebellious. He also begin to ask more questions about his past and his parents from the old geezers. They could only tell him that they didn't know or fabricate lies to give him an answer. He would eventually stop working altogether and spend most of his days out gazing into nature. It is what made him most happy. Chiaki knew that the old geezers were lying to him and that they weren't his real grandparents. He had found the letter and read it. He had assumed thus far that his parents were bandits or shinobi or something working to achieve something, but didn't know what. After that, he wanted to meet them, so in exchange for working, he started to train his body. Chiaki could never use chakra, so instead, he focused on kenjutsu and taijutsu. He focused on using weapons to fight because he knew that he would have to train like a shinobi if he wanted to leave Tea Country in search of his parents. His first response was to go to the local shinobi academy in Tea Country. However, even though there are never many applicants for being a shinobi in Tea Country, he was not able to pass the exams to become one. That didn't sit well with him. He didn't understand why he couldn't be a shinobi just because he lacked the skill to wield chakra. They told him that he would be considered a Genin in their program, but he could never rise the ranks because he would never be able to pass. Instead, he continued to train on his own until he was 17, in which, he decided to leave Tea Country to begin his search. First stop, he went to Konoha; he searched the city far and wide for an entire week. He had got a job and bought an apartment, so he could stay there to continue his search. However, nothing came up, but he decided to stay in Konoha a little bit longer to see if he could join the Shinobi program here. They let him into the program as a Genin due to his age and his already attained skill. However, when the exams rolled around, he failed the exam. Once again, he was infuriated with their decision to fail him. It was the same reason for why they failed him back at Tea Country. He told them off, even though, the Konoha Exam Instructors told him he could still be a genin within the program. That infuriated him more and said how "...shinobi need to be treated equally. We all can be just as powerful as the strongest kage or jonin or ANBU member... The class system is a load of horse shit..." They all laughed at him as Chiaki left the building. He swore to this day that he would never wear the emblem of a nation that would embrace this class system among shinobi. Before he left Konoha, Chiaki met a man who he would soon call his sensei. His name was "Master Yo!"; he was considered a sannin at one time in Konohagakure and Kumogakure. However, after a few incidents, they relinquished that title from him. Chiaki calls him, "GrandMaster Rap", for he talks in short lyrical raps. Master Yo! would train Chiaki for two years, teaching him how to be a shinobi and installing in Chiaki his own set of morals. He left Chiaki as soon as he turned 19. However, this made Chiaki think he was now strong enough to take on a "nation", to be specific, Konoha. He ended up throwing kunai at the Hokage's office and when shinobi came down to calm him down, Chiaki confronted them with violence. Nobody got severely injured, but they did have to call in a few special ranked Jonin to finally stop him. The only one who was severely injured was Chiaki. Konoha took him into the hospital after that, but forced him to leave as soon as he recovered. After that, he decided to train for another two years, so he left Konoha to get stronger to once again fight the big five nations that use the ninja class system. However, it seemed in the midst of his anger, he had forgotten is true reason for leaving Tea Country. He had forgotten to continue searching for his parents. Instead, Master Yo! installed in him a new goal. A new way of thinking... to create equality among shinobi, but how to do it is up to himself, Chiaki. Through violence... or through peaceful resistance. This is who Chiaki is today. A 21 year old man who wanders the Fire Country in secrecy, planning to bring equality to all shinobi. BACKGROUND ON CHIAKI'S SISTER, MEI ARAI BACKGROUND ON CHIAKI'S LOVER, SEMMA UKIE 'Appearance and Personality' Chiaki has dull green hair with strands of blond. His eyes are a white color and he is around 6' 10". He wears a sleeveless black t-shirt on his upper torso. His pants are grey sweat pants while his shoes are just regular everyday sneakers. Chiaki is a very hot-headed, shy person. He rarely thinks about what he is doing and always gets himself in trouble. He has a soft spot for females and just about anyone who is nice to him. He doesn't have many morals except those that guide his goals and dreams. Otherwise, he does what he wants and does not care if something is "taboo" or not. Chiaki enjoys nature and specifically loves watching the sky and birds. He can name many different kinds of birds and in fact, he has named his first sword after a bird. It's name is "the Red Tail" originating from the bird, the Red Tailed Hawk. 'Stats' (Total: 38+5) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Technique - Basic Fists of Wolves ' The user of this technique focuses his strength into his fists as he rapid punches his enemy. The force of one punch is supposed to be the strengh of a wolf's bite. There are usually 20 punches in one go. The technique lasts for about 10 seconds, so 20 punches in 10 seconds. 'CP # Technque - Basic Dance of the Red Tailed Hawk The user of this technique waves his sword around in a pattern that resembles a hawk soaring in the sky. Of course, the user has the intent to kill with this technique, but they can use it for entertainment purposes as well. full bonus to STR, 20 CP/round # +5 Stat Points # Technique - Basic Dance of the Prancing Horned Deer The user of this technique begins to move with his/her sword(s) really fast in a waving, trance-like pattern like a deer moves to get where he is going. However, the user has his blade(s) turned using it's sharp end to do a little damage as he prances past/toward the enemy. The move is good for incapacitating the enemy. partial initiative bonus to SPD and +5 partial damage bonus to STR, 10 CP/round Equipment *"The Red Tail" Katana Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7500 * Ryo left: 7500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 11' *'Banked: 3' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' A Perv and A Goof - 4 QP/2000 ryo Rescuing Royalty - 4 QP/4000 ryo 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Roleplays Completed: 3 Story of a Lost Love - Chiaki's Past Part 1 - 1 QP/500 ryo Casual Lakeside Encounter - 1 QP/500 ryo Number 6 - 1 QP/500 ryo Category:Character